


My Team

by Rymwho



Series: Tigres All-Star's [1]
Category: Liga MX BBVA femenil, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Comedy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Liga MX BBVA femenil - Freeform, Monopoly (Board Game), Sorry Not Sorry, Tigres UANL, situational comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23265559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: Un montón de situaciones mientras se la pasan dentro del hotel de concentración.
Relationships: Stephany Mayor/Bianca Sierra
Series: Tigres All-Star's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672903
Kudos: 4





	My Team

**Author's Note:**

> Dejenme un Kudo.

_*bip* *bip* *bip*_

Katty se despertó con un gemido pesado al momento de escuchar el pitido molesto de la alarma. Como pudo y con la poca fuerza que tenía le dio un manotazo al objeto que se quedó en silencio.

Cerró nuevamente sus ojos y se acurruco en la suave cama con las cobijas encima de ella buscando una posición cómoda para volver a dormir y cuando finalmente creyó que lo había conseguido escuchó unos fuertes golpes a la puerta del cuarto.

—¡LEVANTATE!

Katty se sentó de inmediato en su cama al escuchar el grito.

La joven delantera de 22 años se frotó los ojos con sus manos confundida y miró a su lado para ver la cama vacía de Cristina y pensó que ya debería estar almorzando o algo así.

—¡Que te levantes! —Gritaron desde a fuera de la habitación.

Katty agarro su almohada y abrió la puerta de la habitación donde vio a Belén y a Karen vestidas con el pants oficial del equipo y que tenían grandes sonrisas en sus rostros.

—¿Qué hacen aquí? —Preguntó la joven delantera a sus amigas.

—Venimos a grabar más Tik Toks… —Comenzó Belén.

—Y venimos a tomar el cuarto como nuestro estudio… —Continuó Karen.

—Quieras o no quieras. —Finalizó la joven morena.

—…

—…

—…

—¡¿SOLO PARA ESO ME LEVANTARON!? —Preguntó con evidente molestia.

Las dos compañeras se miraron por un segundo antes de regresar su atención a Katty y dijeron al mismo tiempo: —Si.

Katty agarró la almohada con más fuerza y como pudo se las lanzó a sus dos compañeras que solo acataron cubrirse la cabeza antes de salir corriendo entre risas.

—¡LARGUENSE Y NO REGRESEN!

* * *

**En el restaurante del hotel:**

El restaurante del hotel a las 11 am estaba vació así que fue agradable tener un almuerzo sin estar rodeadas de tanta gente. Natalia, Nayeli y Cristina estaban sentadas en una de las mesas mientras que la mayoría de sus compañeras ya se habían ido a realizar otras actividades dejando a las 3 solas.

—¿y entonces? —pregunto Cristina con expectación a sus dos compañeras de equipo.

Natalia Gómez-Junco dejo de comer momentáneamente su ensalada con garbanzos y miró a Nayeli que estaba a su lado comiendo un emparedado de pollo. Ambas se miraron por unos segundos y luego vieron a Cristina que las veía con una ligera sonrisa esperando una respuesta.

Natalia se aclaró la garganta.

—No se tu… —comenzó a hablar la morena pensante— Pero si de repente me encuentro en un pasillo totalmente oscuro a las 3 am y de repente escucho la risa de Nati, yo si salgo corriendo de ahí y posiblemente incendie el lugar…

Cristina se sorprendió por eso ultimo —Un poco extremo… —dice lentamente— pero comprensible. ¿y tú? —le pregunta a Nayeli que estaba a punto de darle otro mordisco a su emparedado.

—Apoyo a Natalia. —dice dejando el emparedado en el plato nuevamente— La risa de Nati nos motiva. —se cruza los brazos y se recarga en la silla— Pero en un lugar oscuro debe ser otra experiencia…

* * *

**En el pasillo del hotel.**

Vania se consideraba una buena portera, claro, aún debe aprender más si quiere algún día ser la titular de Tigres y es por eso por lo que agradece de tener de mentoras a Ale y a Ofelia que la ayudaban con su técnica.

Les gustaba hablar con ellas por medio de Whatsapp en un grupo exclusivo que se había creado para las porteras de Tigres Femenil donde aún estaba Ángeles y Stefi que a pesar de que no estaban ya en el equipo aún se sentían como parte del equipo.

Vania estaba platicando en el grupo caminando desinteresadamente por el pasillo de las habitaciones del Hotel hasta que un ruido le llamo la atención.

Se detuvo al seguir escuchando ese ruido que estaba dentro de la habitación de su lado. Esos mismos ruidos bajos se siguieron escuchando dentro del cuarto y entonces en su curiosidad pego el oído en la puerta de madera para escuchar mejor.

Esos mismos sonidos bajos se siguieron escuchando, pero las voces inconfundibles de Bianca y Stephany se escucharon… esperen ¿hay alguien más ahí dentro con ellas? Vania captó la voz de otra mujer, pero no lograba reconocerla ya que estaba hablando bajamente y entre jadeos leves.

Entonces Stephany habló: —Quien diría que fueras buena en esto Miah.

Vania estaba confundida y entonces otro leve jadeo se escuchó.

—¿Qué? ¿Creyeron que no podía ser flexible para este tipo de actividad? —Se escuchó la voz de Miah Zuazua.

Vania tragó saliva nerviosamente.

—Pues mira como tienes retorciendo a mi esposa debajo de ti —dijo entre risas Stephany.

Otro leve jadeo se escuchó.

—E-ella —Dijo Bianca como pudo mientras que otro jadeo se escapaba de su boza— es buena en esto ¿p-podemos continuar? Creo que ya no siento las piernas.

Vania se enderezo rápidamente con la cara totalmente roja y antes de que pudiera seguir escuchando salió corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo mientras se tapaba sus oídos y gritó horrorizada.

**Mientras tanto dentro de la habitación:**

—Pie izquierdo al rojo— Dijo Sthepany mientras veía a su esposa y a su joven compañera de equipo en el tapete de colores tratándose de acomodarse. Miah como pudo puso su pie izquierdo en el círculo rojo.

—C-Creo que ya no puedo más —Dijo Bianca cediendo finalmente. Miah se enderezo con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que Bianca caía rendida sobre el tapete.

Stephany soltó una risa pequeña y se puso de rodilla a lado de ella para darle un pequeño masaje en la espalda donde Bianca soltó un gemido adolorido.

—Gracias por ayudarnos con el Twister, Miah —aplaudió Sthepany— por lo general yo y Bianca debemos jugar solas ya que a muchos no les gusta el juego.

Miah Zuazua sonrió.

—No hay de que —Dijo—. Me gusta jugar este juego de vez en cuando.

—Por cierto… —murmuro Bianca y levantó la cabeza para ver a su esposa y a Miah— ¿No escucharon a alguien gritar?

* * *

**En el vestubulo:**

A pesar de ser aún temprano ya se sentía un calor bochornoso debido a la humedad. A esta hora la mayoría de las jugadoras ya no tenían puesta sus chaquetas mientras paseaban por el hotel o se encerraban en sus cuartos con el aire puesto.

—¿No tienes calor? —Preguntó Liliana a su compañera de equipo. Liliana estaba sentada en uno de los sillones del vestíbulo donde su celular agarraba mejor el Wi-Fi.

Greta se recargo en el suave respaldo con su celular en mano. Miró a su compañera y negó —No, ¿Por qué?

Liliana miró a su compañera que aún tenía puesta la chaqueta que encontró hace unos pocos días. Desde que lo encontró no se la ha quitado de encima y quiere pensar que no ha llegado al nivel de bañarse con ella encima…eso quiere pensar.

—No creo que sea necesaria que te la pongas siempre, no creo que vuelva a desaparecer.

—La vida es un riesgo.

Liliana asiente lentamente y regresa su atención a su teléfono móvil dejando el tema en el aire.

* * *

**En una habitación:**

Natalia Villarreal miró a Akemi Yokoyoma.

Perla Navarrete miró Nancy Antonio.

La tensión en el aíre era palpable.

—Chicas —Interrumpió Jaqui que estaba encerrada dentro del armario de la habitación— ¿Ya puedo salir de aquí? —pregunta tocando la puerta.

—Calla que sigues en la cárcel —dijo Nancy mirando la ficha de Jaqui que aún estaba en la casilla de ‘carcel’ en el tablero de monopoly.

Akemi frunció el ceño —¿Encerrarla en el armario era necesario? —Pregunta.

Nati se encoge de hombros —Teníamos que darle un uso.

Perla soltó un bufido molesto —Sigamos con negocio… —dice y entonces mira a Nancy nuevamente mostrándole los billetes del juego—. Te compro a León.

Nancy se pone la mano en su barbilla pensante en las posibilidades —Vendido.

—Es un placer hacer negocios contigo. —dice con seriedad entregando los billetes falsos.

—Ejem… —interrumpe Akemi.

—¿Si? —pregunta ambas mujeres sin dejarse de ver.

—Ehm… ¿Por qué hablan y hacen tratos como si fueran la mafia? —pregunta la joven defensa de 20 años.

—Para darle mas ambiente —Responde Perla—. Tu turno Nati —dice entregándole los dados a su compañera.

Nati tiró los dados y al mover la ficha cayó en la propiedad de Akemi.

Nati antes de que pudiera reaccionar Akemi ya le había extendido la mano —Dame tu dinero.

Nati abrió los ojos con sorpresa por la seriedad que había empeñado la joven defensa —¿Qué eres? ¡¿Yakuza!?

—Chicas ¿Ya puedo salir? —Intentó nuevamente la joven mediocampista encerrada en el armario.

—Que no! —gritaron las 4 mujeres al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**En un pasillo:**

Ofelia se dirigía al restaurante del hotel cuando escuchó un grito detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta y vio a Vania corriendo como loca.

—Hola Vania! —Saludó.

Vania no le hizo caso y paso de ella mientras seguía gritando, dejando a una Ofelia confundida.

—¿Qué mosca le habrá picado?

\--

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter! @Rymwho


End file.
